Un drôle de familier
by Rasmeii
Summary: Tara a fait fort avec un pégase comme familier. Mais elle n'est pas la seule a avoir un familier... atypique, dirons nous. Et les rencontres avec ces âmes sœurs peuvent être assez mouvementées. Aliana va bientôt le découvrir. Vous voulez voir ? (first fic, pas de Mary-Sue)


Ohayô, nyah!

Alors, j'vous avais dit que j'étais (presque) pas une feignasse! Mon OS Tara Duncan, pour _vous_ cher public, nyah!

**Poppy: T'en fais trop, là, laisse-les lire...**

Nan, d'abord Lulu nous fait le disclaimer!

**Luna: ... (Je vais la tuer un jour.) Donc l'Univers de Tara Duncan n'est pas à nous mais à Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian. Par contre, Aliana et sa famille, y sont à Elle. *montre Rasmeii qui mange des takoyaki***

Foiha. He fou yaisse rankii, bôllaituu, hya. (Voilà. Je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture, nyah!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un drôle de familier<span>**

Je cours. Je cours de toutes mes forces pour sauver ma peau, poursuivie par une meute de chatrix. D'ailleurs, depuis quand ces saloperies chassent en meute ? Hein ?! Et comment je me suis retrouvée dans ce taormitier ?

\(*flash back*)/

Quelle plaie… Moi, Aliana Yv'Iandill suis obligée de marcher en pleine forêt à la limite d'Hymlia et du Krankar, en plein Saltan. Eh oui, quand vos parents décident de pimenter un peu vos sorties familiales… C'est la fête ! … Wouhouuuu, la rando en famille, c'est trop chouette.

Je m'éclate tellement à voir mon petit frère sautiller -voire planer- dans les feuilles mortes et détrempées -ah ! il vient de tomber, enfin un peu d'action- et à écouter mes parents discuter tantôt sur la beauté de la nature, tantôt de politique, tantôt de ragots dont les omoisiens sont si friand. Waah, c'est trop bieeen, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de toute ma vie. L'éclate totale. Youhou.

Hm ? Un mouvement dans le buisson à côté de moi m'arrête. Je pousse les feuillages avec mes mains pour découvrir un petit spatchoune perdu. Qu'il est meugnon .

-Squoink ! me gloussse-t-il.

Une fois la surprise passée, j'éclate de rire. Nan mais c'est quoi ce cri ? Je décide d'essayer d'attraper le petit dindon doré qui lance alors des « squoink, squoink ! » à tout va, oubliant totalement ma famille qui continue son bout de chemin sans se préoccuper de moi.

Mine de rien, il -ou elle, d'ailleurs- est vachement rapide et au moment où mes doigts le frôlent, ce **_(expression censurée car elle contient des propos aussi vulgaires qu'explicites et immoraux)_** bifurque pour me laisser tomber… dans un ravin. Saleté.

Par Demiderus, c'est pas sensé être complètement débile un spatchoune ? Visiblement non. Ou alors je suis vraiment plus conne que la moyenne. Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Je tombe et au choc reçu, une fois que je touche le sol donc, mon cerveau se déconnecte. Noir total.

\(*Au réveil*)/

Ouch… _Mon crââneuuuh… _ _Aïïe. _

Attendez, non, pardon : _Mon coooorps… J'ai maaaaaaal._

Si seulement j'avais pu flotter… Mais non, il fallait que je souffre d'un retard magique -ce qui fait que mon petit frère est devenu majeur avant moi, le comble!-. Le seul moyen d'être guérie, c'est de trouver mon familier, évidemment.

Bouhouhou. Bon, faut pas traîner, y'a peut-être des bestioles qui rêvent de me bouffer, ici. Mais avant : est-ce que tout marche ? Je vérifie.

_Yeux ?_ Ouep. _Bras ?_ Re-ouep. _Jambes ?_ Euuuh… Pourquoi il y en a une qui répond pas ?

Je me relève doucement pour apercevoir ma jambe gauche, blessée profondément au niveau de la cuisse. Slurk. Je prends mon foulard pour me faire un garrot parce que, là… Ben ça saigne. Je sais que vous vous en doutiez mais mon cerveau à moi a encore du mal. En plus je ne ressens pas la douleur, résultat, c'est encore plus confus.

Je me lève. Bon, d'accord, j'essaye de me lever et tombe cinq ou six fois avant de réussir à tenir debout. J'avance un pied puis l'autre, la douleur dans ma jambe ne se manifeste toujours pas. Bizarre. Je marche donc, pas trop vite, afin de retrouver mes parents. Sauf que j'ai le sens de l'orientation vraiment, vraiment pas développé. Du coup, je tourne en rond. Enfin, je crois. J'entends à nouveau un bruissement. Encore ce spatchoune ? Non. Pire. Un chatrix.

\(*Retour dans le présent*)/

Je vais mourir pour avoir suivi un dindon. Ouh la grosse honte. Pitié, qu'on ne mette pas ça comme épitaphe. Une vague de calme m'envahit et ma jambe décide de se manifester. Cool, je m'étale comme une crêpe. Ça devient une habitude, là. Je ferme les yeux.

Je vais mourir, dévorée vivante par des canidés aux dents venimeuses mais je ressens un calme infini. Ma conscience me répète : _Tu ne vas pas mourir, du calme._ Elle est drôle, tiens. Et comment je fais ça ? Un de mes prédateurs glapit puis gémit derrière moi et les autres lui répondent en écho. Ils ont peur. Mais ça ne peut pas être de moi, je suis leur proie. Alors de quoi ?

Je rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermés un peu plus tôt pour voir une boule de poils roses à grands yeux, juste devant mon visage. Un krakdent. Brolk de slurk. Je vais mourir gobée par un animal super mignon. Aargh. _Tu ne vas pas mourir, regarde mes yeux, crétine._ Ses yeux ? Ben ils sont dorés. D'un magnifique or d'ambre, comme le familier de ma mère. Et alors ?

… Euh… Attends, des yeux de familier ? … Non, j'y crois pas. Ce krakdent serait… _Mon_ familier ?

_Il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre._ me souffle la voix narquoise que j'avais de prime abord cru être ma conscience.

Une autre réalité me frappe. Eh mais attends un peu… Si j'ai un familier, je peux faire _ça_ !

-Par le Pocus je vous paralyse et sans attendre nous sauve la mise!

Un éclair jaune citron sort de mes mains et part comme une flèche.

Bon. Eum. Pour le coup, ça loupe un peu. Je n'ai paralysé que des arbres, là. Héhéhé...

_Abrutie!_ grogne Mandragore, car c'est ainsi qu'il -euh pardon, elle- s'appelle. _Laisse, je m'en occupe._

Elle ouvre grand la bouche et attrape une des hyènes noires. Les autres détalent comme des rominet.

-Haha! On s'attaque pas impunément à Aliana Yv'Iandill ! Ça vous apprendra, nan mais oh !

_-Calme-toi, tu me fais honte._

-Mais t'es méchante !

-_Non, réaliste. T'es sûre d'être _ma _sœur d'âme ?_

-Ben je crois, ou-

-ALIANAAAA !

Hein ? Qui m'appelle ? J'ai la réponse lorsque mon frère s'étale de tout son poids sur moi, accentuant la douleur atroce que j'ai dans la jambe. Justement, mon cerveau trouve que _Eh oh, ça fait beaucoup, alors poussez pas mémé dans les rous !_. Alors il fait quelque chose de très intelligent –ou très con, ça dépend du point de vue- : il se déconnecte, et je m'évanouis.

\(*Dans une infirmerie d'Omois*)/

Je me réveille dans une infirmerie, les têtes inquiètes de mes parents et de mon petit frère au dessus de moi. La douleur dans ma jambe a totalement disparue : on a dû me lancer un Reparus.

-Oh ma chérie, tu nous a fait tellement peur !

-Ouuuh… Tu… M'étouuuuffe !

-Excuse-moi.

-Ouais, mais juste, j'ai survécu à pleins de truc, me tuer maintenant et ici, ce serait bête.

-_En gros, ça te ressemblerais bien._

-Mandra ! T'es là ! Alors, c'était pas un rêve ! J'ai mes pouvoiiirs !

-_Mandra ?! Mais c'est quoi ce surnom débile ? J'ai une tête à m'appeler Mandra?_

T'as pas vraiment de tête, m'enfin bon.

-Je suis trop content pour toi Ali ! pépie Bayram avant de me sauter au cou.

Je lui ébourife la tête, contente que toute cette histoire soit terminée.

-Merci.

\(*Bien plus tard*)/

Ça fait déjà cinq mois que toute cette histoire m'est arrivée. Bien sûr quand on me demande, _Comment tu as rencontré ton familier ?_, j'enjolive un peu l'histoire, ommettant par exemple de mentionner le dindon qui m'a fichue dans cette galère. Mandragore est plutôt sympa en réalité, derrière les piques qu'elle me lance à longueur de temps.

Mais ce qui est le plus drôle, c'est que du coup, je fais _peur_. Tout le monde est complaisant avec moi –en fait, je crois qu'il le sont plus avec Mandra, mais bon- et s'écarte de mon chemin quand je marche dans les couloirs du palais.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas pire que l'héritière impériale d'Omois, Tara Duncan. Si ?

* * *

><p>Alors, c'était comment, nyah?<p>

J'espère que vous me donnerez vôtre avis, je pourrais ensuite travailler sur... Disons, la qualité de mon travail, nyah.

**P: Eum. Oui, la qualité...**

Mais je t'enquiquines! Alors... Euh... Ben, si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je vous en remercie d'avance. *grand sourire commercial trèèès raté*

**L: ... S'pèce de tarée.**


End file.
